


A Gleam In His Eye, the Glint of His Hair

by stevie_RST



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fae & Fairies, Fae Geralt, Fae Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Jaskier is observant, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, except for one scene I wrote in Geralt's POV and didn't want to change, that isn't a tag? there needs to be more fae Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: Jaskier wasn’t sure what any of his observations meant, he just chalked them up to being idiosyncrasies that were wholly Geralt. He should have known that there was something more to it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 137
Collections: Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020





	A Gleam In His Eye, the Glint of His Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemisia Todd (Illunis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/gifts).



> This fic is part of the 2020 Geraskier Holiday exchange and gifted to Artemisiatodd!! I really hope you enjoy it! And sorry that it is a little late. Thank you so much to the mods for being understanding and granting me an extension to complete this fic!

Jaskier had noticed some odd things that Geralt did. Some were things that contradicted his witcher training from what Jaskier knew about it. It really didn’t make sense for a witcher to walk around barefoot as often as Geralt did. For the longest time Jaskier never really put much thought into it, but wouldn’t it be more likely that a witcher would wear his boots all the time, even when sleeping, you know—to be ready to fight at any moment? Granted, Geralt was always ready to fight regardless of footwear. He actually seemed to be more comfortable barefoot. 

In conjunction with the barefoot thing, he didn’t like having to wear his armor when he didn’t need to, and yes, most of the time he _did_ need to. But Jaskier had noticed just how quickly Geralt would strip off his armor and clothes before a bath. 

“You do enjoy not having to wear clothes, don’t you?” 

“What?” Geralt asked from where he was relaxing in the hot bath, leaning back against the tub. 

“Well you’d much rather lounge in a tub than anything else. For someone who hunts monsters you sure hate being dirty.” 

“So do you.” 

“Yes, but again, I am not the monster hunter here.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Oh, don’t get all grumpy on me, I was just making an observation.” 

\--------------------

Geralt only proved Jaskier’s observations right that he preferred not to wear clothes or at least preferred not to wear restrictive clothes when he went to sleep naked, only the bath sheet wrapped around his waist. 

And in the morning it was obvious to Jaskier that Geralt didn’t want to put his clothes, particularly his armor back on yet. So Jaskier decided to go retrieve breakfast for the two of them and bring it back up to the room so that Geralt would have more time before he needed to clothe himself for the day. 

\--------------------

“Geralt, you’re sensitive to iron. That must be inopportune for a Witcher, having a steel sword and all.” 

Geralt just shrugged, “Yeah we think it was a side-effect of the extra trials. That the mutations did something. More chaos maybe, not that it helped much with my magic. Eskel is the best at signs.” 

“That doesn’t explain how you as a Witcher are able to use your steel sword.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that badly. And I wear gloves.” 

It seemed that most of the things Jaskier pointed out were things that Geralt knew already and were things that were blamed on his extra witcher mutations. And Jaskier figured that it wasn’t like it was an exact science. And the only living person Jaskier could even ask was Vesemir, but from what Geralt had said even Vesemir didn’t quite know. 

\--------------------

Jaskier swore that in some light Geralt’s eyes glowed an eerie green. One moment they would be their yellow-gold color and the next they appeared to be a glowing green. Jaskier had wanted to mention it many times now, but each time it happened they were back to normal as quickly as they appeared to change. Jaskier figured it must be a trick of the light, or maybe even his own lack of sobriety on a few occasions. 

When Jaskier brought it to Geralt’s attention, Geralt’s response was, “Well, we have cat eyes and a cat’s eyes can be green.” 

Jaskier only facepalmed at that explanation. 

On another occasion when Jaskier mentioned it, Geralt told him how his eyes were green when he was human. 

“Before the trials, my eyes were green. I didn’t actually remember that they were. Vesemir told me when I asked, like emeralds he said.” 

Jaskier wanted to say that his eyes now looked like amber, at least in the dimming twilight with the reflection of their campfire, since Jaskier was already familiar with them looking different in different lighting. 

Before Jaskier said anything, Geralt continued. “My hair was auburn. The color of fire. And now it is the color of snow. Can’t imagine myself with red hair, it’s been too long.” 

“You’re very handsome no matter your hair color, or eye color. The white suits you, the same way the auburn would too.” 

Geralt let out a disbelieving huff. 

“Don’t huff at me,” Jaskier laughed. “You’re lovely.” 

\--------------------

“Why do you name all of your horses Roach?” Jaskier asked from where he was lounging against a tree while he watched Geralt tend to Roach. He removed her tack and had begun to brush her down. Jaskier couldn’t help but smile at the pure love and affection Geralt held for the mare. 

“Names are important.” Geralt said as he bestowed a kiss to Roach’s muzzle before continuing to brush her. “I can’t go around calling my horses by their true names.”

“Mmhmm, okay,” Jaskier said, more confused than before he had asked the question. “And how is it that you know what their ‘true names’ are?” Jaskier asked, using finger quotes as he said true names. 

“It’s just a feeling I get.” 

“So you really are a horse whisperer, huh? You big softie, don’t even try to say otherwise.” 

Geralt just hummed as he brushed Roach, pausing to pet her forehead. “Animals are easier than people.” 

Geralt’s response was so heartbreakingly honest, just five words that said so much more. Jaskier could understand Geralt’s disdain for interacting with people considering how poorly so many of them treated him, something Jaskier still would never fully understand. But then again he had a much different view of the Witcher than so many others. For one he was witness to Geralt gently petting his horse, his beloved companion. 

Jaskier had never had an animal companion, the closest was occasionally petting the cats that prowled the kitchens to hunt down mice when he was young. But the bond Geralt had with Roach—perhaps all the Roaches over the years—seemed special in a way that couldn’t be described. Jaskier wondered if there was magic of some sort involved. 

\--------------------

Jaskier also came to notice how Geralt was also fiercely protective. Of Roach, of his fellow wolf witchers. Of Jaskier. It surprised Jaskier at first. This man that wouldn’t even admit that he and Jaskier were friends, but would protect Jaskier, whether it was defending him from a cuckolded husband or killing a ghoul that tried to go after him. It made Jaskier realize that he cared. Geralt cared about him. Even if Geralt was never going to admit it in words, Jaskier knew. 

\--------------------

Geralt had the most miraculous luck when it came to foraging for herbs, whether they be for cooking or potion making, he always seemed to find what he was looking for. 

Jaskier chalked it up to his witcher senses coupled with his tracking skills, but it just seemed too perfect at times. As if the herbs themselves sprouted up when they knew Geralt was in need of them. 

Jaskier was particularly happy with Geralt’s talent, whether it was natural or magical when it led to them finding a field full of wildflowers one fall day. It was a bit late in the year for the flowers to be blooming and Jaskier knew there had to be something unnatural about it. But all he could think was that Geralt knew he was feeling down and mentioned how Jaskier seemed to be missing the warmer weather and the flurry of life that came with it as it was getting colder while they travelled further north. 

\--------------------

Jaskier wasn’t sure what any of his observations meant, he just chalked them up to being idiosyncrasies that were wholly Geralt. He should have known that there was something more to it. 

So of course all of Jaskier’s observations came to a head when Geralt got a contract while they were passing through a small town. The contract didn’t specify what it was, but once they (Jaskier tagged along) spoke with the alderman, Geralt was able to surmise that it was nekkers despite the alderman assuming necrophanges like drowners. Regardless, Geralt took the contract. He at least seemed glad he wouldn’t have to fight in the water since it wasn’t actually drowners. 

\--------------------

They were on their way back to the center of town. Geralt just wanted to have a bath and sleep. Jaskier had insisted on coming on the hunt promising that he would stay a safe distance away—well he was mostly safe; nothing came after him. It ended up being quite a big nekker nest in the woods that bordered the town. There were more than Geralt had expected and it was a long fight. Geralt was quite frankly, worn out, even with a potion still in his system. 

“Ooh, Geralt look a path! Probably a shortcut back to the town. Come on let’s go.” Jaskier tugged on Geralt’s arm heedless of the nekker guts on his arm and the nekker heads dangling from his hand. 

Geralt couldn’t sense any danger, so he grunted his assent and followed Jaskier down the new path. Although, he probably should have realized that the path had just appeared and hadn’t been overlooked when they first came through the town. Anything appearing out of nowhere as if by magic was hardly ever good news. But walking down the mysterious path hadn’t initially felt wrong to Geralt, it had actually felt strangely right. Which was even more foreboding if he was honest. 

Jaskier was singing and strumming along on his lute, having taken it off his back to play. He occasionally interrupted himself, asking Geralt questions instead. 

“Has it been a while? Do you think we’re almost back to the town?” 

“I’m not sure,” Geralt answered. He didn’t like being unsure, but he also didn’t like lying to Jaskier. 

Things started to reek of chaos the further they traveled. But it wasn’t the ozone smell that lingered when mages or sorcerers did magic. It had an earthy undertone. I felt strangely familiar in a way that Geralt didn’t expect. 

And then the whispers started. 

“Do you hear that?” Geralt asked. 

“If you are talking about something other than my lovely lute playing, no I don’t hear anything.” 

Geralt hummed in confusion. The whispering was loud enough that Jaskier should have heard it. He swore it was loud enough that he wasn’t only hearing it due to his heightened senses. 

\--------------------

Moments later, two fae, for Jaskier even knew what they were, appeared before them. They held themselves with an elegance that did nothing to mask how unbelievably powerful they were. Jaskier had read quite a bit about the fae, but there was so little common knowledge known about them aside from a few key points of interest. Despite the lack of information, Jaskier began to remember what he _did_ learn and it didn’t look good for them. Even the most benevolent of fae were mischievous and capable of some very bad things. 

Jaskeir was just glad they hadn’t happened to walk into a faerie ring. One of the things most sources spoke about was faerie rings where unsuspecting passersby would walk into them without realizing to then dance themselves to death. While Jaskier loved a party that did not sound like a fun way to go. 

Oh and names, he wasn’t to give them his name. 

Before Jaskier thought anymore about his limited knowledge of the fae, one of the two fae in front of them spoke. 

Strangely enough they addressed Geralt, their bright eyes intent upon him as they basically ignored Jaskier. He was used to it, the Witcher really was far more interesting than he was anyway. 

“You’re not welcome here unseelie.” 

“I am a Witcher. Not fae of your rival court.” 

“A Witcher? Are you quite sure?” 

“For the last century, yes.” 

“Your appearance says otherwise.” 

Jaskier had almost forgotten that Geralt was still partially under the effects of his potions. His complexion like chalk, eye completely black and some darker veins still spiderwebbed across his face, though they had receded a bit. 

“Potions. Had a nasty nekker nest to deal with.” Geralt responded, raising his hand to show the numerous nekker heads he still held. 

The fae looked at him with a critical eye and Jaskier wanted to know what she was thinking. 

\--------------------

“Oh, oh, oh,” Jaskier’s eyes widened and he was just about jumping with excitement. “Geralt, I figured it out!” 

“Figured what out, bard?” Geralt all but growled. He was probably hoping Jaskier would stay quiet at the risk of him saying something stupid that would get them into hot water with the fae. Which was valid, but Jaskier had important things to say. 

“You’re not human! Oh I knew it,” Jaskier exclaimed. “I knew you weren’t human.” 

“So did I.” Geralt responded, deadpan. “Witchers aren’t human.” 

Jaskier sighed, “No, but Geralt, Witchers _were_ human before the trials, but you never were.” Jaskier said. “Oh, don’t growl at me. I figured it out; you’re fae, can’t you see? Oh it all makes sense now.” 

“It makes no sense.” Geralt countered. 

“Hm, but it does. You have very many idiosyncrasies, my dear Witcher. Traits that when looked at together make sense when you are actually fae!” 

“Are you done with this nonsense?” Geralt asked. 

“The bard is right,” a new voice said and Geralt and Jaskier both whipped around to look at the frighteningly beautiful fae that had joined them. She stood taller than all of them and had piercing green eyes. “You are one of us. Or were before those silly mutations the Witchers put you through.” 

She stepped forward and ran the backs of her long fingernails gently down the side of Geralt’s face. Jaskier watched on, holding his tongue so he didn’t say something foolish. He had said what he wanted to and now he just wanted to survive this encounter with the fae, it would make quite a good ballad. 

Geralt held deathly still, Jaskier wondered what was going through his mind. 

“Make a promise not to hunt our kind and you and your bard may leave. But know this is a rare show of mercy. For you to have gone through what you have and not even know your true nature. I cannot imagine.” 

\--------------------

Once the fae all but disappeared, Jaskier and Geralt were free to make their way back to town. 

Geralt looked a bit dazed which was not a look Jaskier was used to seeing on his face. 

“Geralt, are you alright?” 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted. 

“I’ll take that ‘hmm’ as ‘no, I’m still processing the fact that I am actually fae and didn’t know even in my hundred years of life.’ Does that sound about right?” Jaskier was trying to bring some humor to the situation since Geralt still seemed stunned, but it wasn’t appearing to work. 

Geralt adjusted his grip on the nekker heads that he was still carrying and started walking down the path again. Jaskier scrambled to catch up. 

The wooded path seemed normal now, Jaskier could already see the silhouette of the town at its outlet. 

\--------------------

Once they reached the town they went to see the alderman. Apparently they hadn’t actually been gone long despite their run in with the fae. 

Geralt thumped the nekker heads onto the alderman’s counter and Jaskier haggled for Geralt to be paid more than the initial amount offered since it ended up being such a large nest. The alderman reluctantly agreed and was a bit more thankful than others they came across. 

With that done, Jaskier led the way back to the inn. Geralt deserved a chance to relax after the revelations of the day. 

“Come on, dear Witcher, I am sure you could use a hot bath and a soft bed.” Jaskier said, putting his arm around Geralt’s shoulders as they continued towards the inn. 

\--------------------

When they reached their room, Jaskier put down his lute and helped Geralt out of his armor as they waited for the bath water to be brought up. 

Once the bath was full and the maids gone, Geralt stripped out of his clothes and submerged himself in the steaming water. Jaskier watched as the tension seemed to slip off his shoulders as he re-emerged from the water. Jaskier gave him a smile which Geralt returned with a slight quirk of his own lips. 

Jaskier dragged the small stool to the head of the tub and seated himself on it to wash Geralt’s hair. 

As he was combing his fingers through the wet stands, Geralt spoke: “How did I not know?” 

“You had no reason to question it.” Jasier responded. “You were raised as a human and became a Witcher. I think it’s fair to say no one would have had reason to assume you were fae.” 

Geralt hummed and closed his eyes as Jaskier rinsed his hair. Jaskier placed a small kiss to Geralt’s forehead once he was finished with his hair. 

Geralt hummed softly but didn’t say anything. 

A little while later, once they were both settled in the bed to sleep, Geralt muttered a quiet “thank you.” 

“Sleep well, dear Witcher.” 

\--------------------

In the morning, Jaskier woke with the bed to himself and Geralt seated on the wooden windowsill. He was barefoot with his hair wild and clothed only in his trousers. He was beautiful. 

Jaskier let out a sigh where he was still huddled under the blankets in the bed. The noise caused Geralt to turn his head and look at Jaskier—even though he must have known Jaskier was awake minutes before. Jaskier shifted to sit up, kicking the blankets away as he did, only to find wildflowers tangled in the blankets. 

As Geralt looked at him and caught his eye, Jaskier swore he saw a flash of emerald green eyes and auburn strands of hair glinting in the morning sun. He smiled. And even better, Geralt smiled back.


End file.
